Olympus Academy
by FlamesWizard
Summary: Harry Potter, Naruto, D.Gray-Man, Fruits Basket, and Code Geass characters are chosen to attend a wonderful, prestigious academy. As they fall for each other, will they fall for the headmaster's trap? Please read and review! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. The Invitation

**Hey everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of Olympus Academy! Now, before we begin, there are some things I would like to point out: this is set with modern technology, like cell phones, laptops, etc, some of the Naruto characters who don't have a last name I made one up for them, and Nunnally from Code Geass can see and walk, so don't freak, ok? Also, some of the academy's things are based on J.K. Rowling's Hogwarts. So I would like to say: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you and enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

Lelouch got off the phone with Diethard and went downstairs to where C.C. was sitting with Nunnally,

both perusing a letter. Curious, he approached them and looked over Nunnally's shoulder at the fancy

parchment letter. He then noticed a letter for him as well. He swiped it up and tore it open in a smooth

motion then sat down next to C.C. and read. "I'm going." C.C. said as she put her letter down. "I would

like to go too…" Nunnally suggested cheerfully, her light lavender eyes on Lelouch. Lelouch finished

reading, sighed and looked at his younger sister. "Well…" Just then, his Droid rang. He glanced at the

screen, it was Suzaku. "Hey." He said. "Hey, Lelouch! I was just wondering if you received a letter to this

academy…did you, because I did." Suzaku's voice was hesitant, but excited. "Uhh…I just finished reading

the letter, I have to decide whether or not I'm going." "Oh, ok, I'm going, because Lloyd and Cecile are

going, and they want me to go too." Suzaku said. '_What? Why is an Earl and Cecile going?' _Lelouch

wondered. "I'll call you back, Suzaku." "Alright." Lelouch hung up, and just as he did it rang again. It was

Kallen this time. "Yes, Kallen?" "Hey, Lelouch…I kind of got this invitation to Olympus Academy, and I

was wondering if you received one as well, because Milly, Nina, Shirley, Rivalz and Suzaku got one as

well." Now Lelouch was curious. "Listen, I'll call you back, alright?" "Sure." Lelouch hung up and went

over to C.C. "Do you think we can go, without missing any…important…meetings?" He was referring to

the Black Knights, but he couldn't mention that in front of Nunnally. C.C. looked at him seriously, and

said "I'll be right back." She walked upstairs and made a few calls to Ohgi and summoned Sayoko. They

both agreed that the Black Knights wouldn't really be successful in anything yet without Kallen, but they

didn't have anything scheduled, so it would be ok for them to go, but they'd have to return as soon as

an emergency was present, which wasn't very likely. C.C. nodded and went back downstairs where

Nunnally was pleading to Lelouch to go to academy, Lelouch looked up as C.C. entered the room. "What

did they say?" he asked. C.C. nodded, and Nunnally jumped in the air. "YAY! We're going to Olympus

Academy! Come on, C.C., let's go pack!" she grabbed C.C.'s hand and together they raced upstairs to go

pack for their new adventure, leaving Lelouch to wonder about the academy.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru arrived home, and as they entered, they heard voices inside. Curious and slightly

afraid, they ventured inside and found Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Minnie at the table talking with Akito.

Standing off in a corner was Rin, and sitting on the couch were Kagura and Momiji. "What's everyone

here for?" Kyo asked. Yuki was staring at Akito, who was looking the other direction, looking placid but

with a trace of worriedness. "Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, please have a seat." Tohru obeyed, but Kyo and Yuki

remained standing. "What's going on?" Yuki asked, his voice strong and serious. He looked directly at

Shigure when he said this, so Shigure knew this wasn't the time for jokes. Hatori took over. "You all have

been invited to go attend a prestigious academy named Olympus Academy. You are to leave the day

after tomorrow in the morning and stay there." Rin stood up and spoke. " What if we don't want to go?"

she asked challengingly. Akito turned to her. "You will go to the academy." Rin turned away from her.

"This is stupid…" she hissed under her breath as she disappeared upstairs. Kagura wanted to follow after

her, but she stayed where she was, afraid of what Akito would say to her if she did. "Wait, so we have to

go?" Kyo asked loudly. Hatori nodded. "That is what Akito has said." Akito smirked, infuriating Kyo, and

Yuki stepped in. "So, we leave the day after tomorrow at what time?" Shigure answered this one. "You

are to leave on the train at 10:00 am in the morning." Akito got up, her face opaque and went outside.

"Let's go Hatori…" her voice came out emotionless, distant, and Hatori gave Tohru a small smile as he

left, Tohru happily returning it but still a bit confused, then she wondered if she was going as well. She

timidly got up and walked over to the table where they were standing. Ayame was going through some

black boxes with Minnie, and Shigure was reviewing the academy's letter. The atmosphere was

suffocating, so Tohru took a deep breath and spoke up. "Um…am I going to the academy as well,

Shigure?" Shigure looked up at her and nodded, smiling, and Ayame looked at her as well. "Tohru, dear!

But of course you would be going as well! In fact, I'm going as well! They have selected me to be a

teacher there, a fashion teacher! Along with my Minne!" he exclaimed, his voice jubilant as usual. Tohru

smiled, encouraged by Ayame's positive countenance. Then Ayame stood and held an outfit at arm's

length. "Look at what you will be wearing at the academy!" Minnie expressed, her face as joyful as

Ayame's. Everyone looked at it. It was a black and gold uniform, consisting of a short, black pleated skirt,

a gold colored collared, long-sleeved button down shirt with a black tie with a sort of crest on it, a black

blazer with gold lining on the inside, and Minnie held up black cross-laced combat boots. " Wow! How

pretty!" Tohru went up to it or closer examination. "Yes, it's wonderful, right? I designed it!" Ayame

gushed with pride. As Tohru wowed over the uniform, Yuki picked up his uniform. It was black pants

with the same gold collared shirt, and a tie with the crest, a black blazer and black boots. As he draped it

on the couch, he read the academy's letter, and was impressed with all the different departments, and

who they were going to be meeting. '_ Wizards? Is there such a thing…Ninjas?' _he thought with awe.

"Well, I guess it's good to try new things…" he stated, hoping they would pick up on his circumlocution.

They did. "Well, that's you, Kagura, Momiji, Tohru, Kyo.." "WHAT?" Kyo screamed. Tohru smiled. "This

sounds like fun!" Kyo softened at her statement and sighed in agreement. "Now there's Rin." Shigure

sighed, and just a she said her name, she walked down the stairs. "What about me?" she snapped. "Rin,

please stop being difficult, you know you have to go to the academy, Akito said we must go, and you

know you can't disobey…" Shigure stated so succinctly you could sense that he's said this before. Rin

came into the light, evincing her angered face. "What if I don't?" she rebutted. She sounded so puerile,

Kyo guffawed, earning him a scathing look from Rin. " Rin, it isn't that bad, you can meet new people,

have a career, have a new life away from here." Ayame responded, knowing that this would appeal to

Rin, who wanted to escape the strangling clutches of Akito. '_A life away from here…well, I guess it's _

_worth a shot if it means getting out of here.' _She thought and then nodded quietly and went back to her

former spot in the corner. Kagura got up and stretched. "Well, I guess I'm going to go to sleep." "You're

staying over?" Kyo asked, the fear evident in his voice. "Yeah! They said since we'll be leaving together,

might as well stay together, look, we're all packed!" Momiji answered, gesturing toward the suitcases

over in the corner opposite of Rin's. Kyo gaped, and Yuki rubbed his temples tiredly. "Alright, Tohru,

Kagura and Rin will share your bed, is that alright?" Tohru nodded happily. "Good, and Momiji will stay

with Yuki." "YAY!" Momiji jumped on Yuki, who flopped onto the couch.

"Hey, bean sprout, Komui wants to see us, now." Kanda said to an Allen that was snoozing in the lounge.

When Allen didn't wake up, Kanda kicked him off the couch. "Ow…wha-?" Allen looked up at Kanda,

who was frowning down at him. "Stupid bean sprout…let's go." Allen got up, disgruntled and whispered

"Bakanda." under his breath. "What was that?" Kanda snapped. "Nothing…" Allen didn't feel like talking,

he needed a nap. Kanda noticed and kept quiet until they reached Komui's office, where Miranda,

Lenalee and Lavi were as well. "Good, Kanda, you found Allen, now I need to tell you about the academy

you will be going to the day after tomorrow. It's a beautiful, elegant academy called Olympus Academy,

and it is an honor for them to have chosen you, and you will be able to learn and master new skills, for

example…" Komui looked at the letter. "Knightmare Frames, ninjutsu, and…MAGIC!" "Magic?" Kanda

scoffed, but then he thought about Innocence and how it had some _magical_ qualities and shut his

mouth. "You will be expected to follow their rules, and represent us, so do well, understood?" Everyone

nodded. Lenalee spoke up "What about exorcists while we're gone? How will you manage?" "Lenalee,

dear, don't worry about that, we have enough exorcists right now, and we're training more, so you just

worry about Olympus, alright?" Komui smiled at his little sister. He knew she would be safe at the

academy, safer than here. "So, that is all, and and make sure to pack all the necessary items, the letter

and uniform is in your room. Dismissed."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, you called for me?" Sakura entered the Fifth Hokage's office and was surprised to

find Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, and TenTen, there, along with Yamato and

Kakashi there. "Sakura, thank you for coming, now, I have an important announcement to make to all of

you here right now." Tsunade folded her hands and rest her chin upon them, then continued. "There has

been letters arriving to me from the outer world asking you to attend an academy called Olympus

Academy, and keep in mind, this is not like the Ninja Academy we have here, this Academy will teach

you all new, different and powerful skills, so that you may become stronger. Naruto grinned at the

aspect of becoming stronger. Sai wondered what new skills they might learn. "You are scheduled to

leave the day after tomorrow, and you will be representing ninjas everywhere, so be sure to behave and

act accordingly. Kakashi and Yamato have been selected to teach at this academy, and they will also

keep an eye on you. " Tsunade said, mostly to Naruto, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Milady, what

about ninja duties?" Sakura inquired. "You need not to worry about that, Sakura, there si nothing going

on right now, and your main concern right now is to be packing for this academy. Off you go, more

information and your uniform will be in your rooms. Ah, one more thing." Tsunade motioned for Shizune

to bring her the white box that sat on the window sill. Shizune brought it to her and Tsunade opened it

and drew out a sleek, black iPhone and held it out for Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened. "Huh? For me?"

Her hands wrapped around it delicately and she stared at it. "Thank you, milady." "You are all to receive

a cell phone, as this school is focused on technology." She fished out a Blackberry Pearl for Ino, Droids

for Shikamaru, Neji , TenTen and Sai. A Blackberry Torch was retrieved for Temari and Gaara, another

iPhone for Naruto and finally a pink Motorola Razr for Hinata. "I'm sure you all know what these are,

but we have kept them from you in order to prevent-" She was interrupted by the sound of Ino texting

on her new phone. "-that." She finished. "The numbers for Kakashi and Yamato as well as these people

around you are here, so go and pack now, please. Dismissed." Tsunade leaned back and took a deep

breath as they all left, exploring their new phones.

"Now then, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi…" Pain's hologram talked to the real life figures of Sasori, Deidara

and Itachi stood before their leader. "You have been invited to attend Olympus, which is an academy of

great standing, and this offers numerous opportunities for you to gain new skills and learn more about

the world, and you will leave here the day after tomorrow and stay at the academy, and abide by their

customs and rules, understand?" They nodded, and Pain disappeared. As Sasori walked back, he felt his

human body asking for food, so he headed toward the kitchen, Deidara following him. "Are you hungry,

Sasori? I can make you something." Deidara offered, but Sasori just shook his head and reached for the

ramen on top of the fridge. "What a pain to be human…maybe at the new academy I can figure out

some new techniques" he said to himself.

**Well, that's that for chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it, and paid attention to the A/N at the beginning. **

**Please review, and on to the next chappie! :D**


	2. The Olympus Express

**Hello, again, and welcome to Chapter 2! Mainly this is about the train station and the train ride, so yeah…enjoy! Oh, and you'll also notice I switch points of views between one character from one anime to the next, so just giving you a heads up! :D**

**Chapter 2: The Olympus Express**

Waiting Station 9:45 am:

Sakura sat down on one of the benches in the train waiting station. She glanced at the others who were

sitting around her, all bored. She looked up as she saw a bunch of people coming inside. There was a

silver-haired guy, arguing with a handsome guy with long black hair. A guy with hair like Kakashi's only

reddish orange came behind them, along with a girl with medium length wavy black hair and

circumspect black eyes that darted around nervously and another girl was with her, a pretty one with

straight, fairly long hair and a friendly expression. They made their way over and sat not to far away

from Sakura's group. The one with silver hair like snow got up, stretched, and smiled at Sakura, who was

looking in his direction. Sakura smiled back. Naruto and the others, curious as to who she was smiling at,

turned also. Allen approached Sakura and extended his gloved hand. "I'm Allen Walker, pleasure to

meet, you…" "Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled again and shook his hand. "Are you all going to

Olympus Academy as well?" Allen asked the group. If they were all going to Olympus, why not get to

know each other, right? "Yeah, are you guys invited, too?" Ino said, stepping up and smiling warmly.

"Yeah." Lavi joined in, grinning. Just as the rest of the group was merging, an announcement came on. "

_Attention please! If you are boarding the Olympus Express, please meet out on the platform. Your _

_luggage will be taken care of, please begin to board the train in an orderly fashion. Thank you, and enjoy _

_your trip!" _"Well, guess we better get going." Allen looked at the black and gold train. Sakura nodded

and motioned for everyone else to head out.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hurried out onto the platform. Just as they reached the train, they

heard familiar voices. "Hey, Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!" They all turned and saw Luna, and Neville

running toward them. "Luna! Neville! Are you guys invited too? Blimey, there's a lot of people coming."

Ron said, grinning as they greeted each other. Then they boarded the train, passing a guy with long

blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. They chose a compartment, sat down, and marveled at all the

different people coming to Olympus. "Look at that girl with pink hair…and…purple eyes?" Ron was

baffled. "Lavender eyes, Ron, and remember these people come from different worlds, alright?"

Euphemia turned and saw a boy with orange hair staring at her and blushed. She discovered that with

these people, pink hair and purple eyes weren't something seen every day. "Stop staring, Ron!"

Hermione scolded Ron. "Sorry."

Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara chose a compartment for themselves and sat down. They didn't want to

attract too much attention to themselves, but they were curious about the other people. So they

discreetly observed them, except for Deidara, who had his nose pressed against the compartment

window. "Wow! There's a girl with green hair! And gold eyes! Look at the guy she's with! He has purple

eyes! Ohmigosh, there's a girl with purple hair!" "Deidara, be quiet and stay away from the window."

Sasori ordered. Deidara obeyed, but kept his head turned so he could still see people. Sasori rolled his

eyes but also took into account that what Deidara had said was true. He saw a girl with lime green hair

and golden eyes wearing a form-fitting white bodysuit with gray buckles…it looked like some kind of

prisoner uniform. He scrutinized the guy next to her; he had black hair and cynical violet eyes. A girl with

light brown hair and lavender eyes stood next to him grabbing his arm. He looked away when he noticed

that the girl with green hair was staring at him.

C.C. looked at the boy with dark red hair and amber eyes as he inspected Lelouch and Nunnally. She had

noticed that he had looked at her too, but didn't let him notice that. Her eyes shifted to his companions;

the guy with long black hair tied into a ponytail and dark eyes, with lines running down from his eyes.

Then she looked at the blonde with blue eyes. She had almost mistaken him for a girl with that hairdo.

She smiled a little, then followed Lelouch and Nunnally down the hallway toward Shirley, Kallen, Rivalz,

Milly, Nina, Kaguya and Suzaku.

Tohru sat down next to Momiji on the comfortable black leather compartment seats. They seated six

people, three on each side, with armrests. Kyo sat on Tohru's other side, Yuki across from him, Kagura

next to him, Kisa next to her, and Rin went to find another compartment. "If you want, I could go to

another compartment." Yuki offered. "No thanks, I don't want to be stuck with that cat for two hours."

With that, she slammed the compartment door shut and began searching for a new compartment. She

didn't like the fact that she was going to this Academy, no matter how special. And where the heck was

Akito, Ayame, Minnie and Kureno? She huffed and slid open the compartment door, not paying

attention to whether it was occupied or not. There were three guys seated there. Sirius looked up at the

tall, black-haired beauty before him. "Can I sit here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Sure."

Sirius slid over and patted the seat next to him. Rin blinked and sat down. "My name's Sirius, these are

my mates, James, and Remus." James waved, and Remus nodded his head at her. "I'm Rin." She said and

slowly began to feel more at ease as Sirius began to talk to her more.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny all fit perfectly in their compartment, and they started

talking as the train chugged away. " What do you think they'll teach us there?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Apparently they have Knightmare Training, Ninja classes, and a lot of other classes." Hermione was

already reading the handbook. "What's Knightmare?" Harry asked. "Well, it doesn't specify here, so I

guess we have to wait until we arrive." Hermione sighed and looked out the window. She wondered if

she would make more friends like herself, Harry and Ron were great friends, but she longed for

someone to bond with. Then she remembered her uniform. "I'm going to go change into my uniform."

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi and Sai were seated in one compartment. Gaara, Temari, TenTen,

Neji, Shikamaru and Yamato were seated in the neighboring one. " You realize the Akatsuki are on this

train." Shikamaru said aloud. Everyone looked at him, except for Kakashi and Yamato, who already knew

this. "But only three of them. Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara." "You mean that blonde one that killed my

brother?" Temari growled, getting up. Gaara put out his arm to calm her. "We mustn't do anything rash,

or they might do something worse, they were probably invited too, so we have no reason to attack them

here." Kakashi said. "But-" Temari started then sat down again. Then, passing their compartment

window was a girl with neck-length red hair and aqua blue eyes. She was standing there waiting for

somebody and smiled at them. Kakashi and Yamato smiled back, expressing friendliness. Then, a girl

with long orange hair and olive green eyes arrived, then a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came,

another girl with black hair and bright green eyes, then a girl with black hair in braids and gray blue eyes,

a girl with light brown curls, and lavender eyes, then finally a girl with long pink hair and purple eyes. "I

guess Sakura isn't the only girl with pink hair anymore." Temari mumbled.

Hermione stood and walked down the hallway toward the bathrooms at the end. Along the way, a girl

with short pink hair and light green eyes stumbled out of a compartment. "You don't need to push, Ino!"

"Well, hurry up!" came the response of a girl with long light blonde hair and light blue eyes. Ino walked

ahead to the bathrooms, and Sakura picked up her fallen uniform as Hermione approached. "Oh, hello."

Sakura greeted the girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi." Hermione replied. "My name's

Sakura. Sakura Haruno." "I'm Hermione Granger." The smiled at each other and walked to the

bathrooms. "So, what do you think about Olympus? Think it's going to be great?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, I am really looking forward to joining their medical department, see, I'm a medical ninja." Sakura

responded proudly. "A ninja? Really?" Hermione's eyes bugged. Sakura laughed, and nodded. "Wow,

I've only ever read about ninjas, I've never actually met one!" Hermione looked at her in awe and

admiration. "And what about you? What are you interested in at Olympus?" Sakura asked. "Oh! The

medical department! I've read about it, and it sounds amazing! Especially with all the modern

technology and equipment." "Exactly! And with their advanced teachings, I'll bring so much information

back to Konoha, my home nation." "Konoha?" "Konoha is the Land of Fire. There are other nations as

well, but Konoha is the one I was born in." "Oh, right." "So, you have any special abilities?" Sakura asked

tentatively. She wasn't sure if this girl possessed special powers, and if she didn't, her feelings would

probably get hurt, and she didn't want that. "Yeah, I'm a witch from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry." Now it was Sakura's turn to be awed. "Woah, a real witch! Do you have a cauldron, a cat, and

a broomstick? Can you fly?" Hermione giggled. "Well, we do have cauldrons, and I have a cat named

Crookshanks, but I had to leave him at home. As for a broomstick, I do know how to fly one, but I leave

that for Quidditch players, not my specialty." She grinned. "Quidditch?" Sakura asked. "It's a sport in our

world where we use broomsticks and fly around a field and score points by throwing a ball called the

Quaffle into goal posts, while trying to avoid these two balls called Bludgers who will try to knock you off

your broom, and there is a small golden ball with wings called the Snitch that the Seeker must find and

capture, ensuring his team 150 points and ending the game." Hermione finished, out of breath. Sakura

looked amazed. "Wow, I'd love to play that!" "Maybe they'll have that at Olympus." Hermione said

hopefully as they reached the bathrooms. "I hope so." Sakura laughed as they entered a separate stall

and changed into their uniforms.

Naruto looked around, already bored. Hinata had left with Temari and TenTen to go change, and Sai was

reading a novel. "Hey, Sai." Sai leveled his dark eyes to his bright blue eyes. "Yes?" "I'm bored, what

should we do?" "I'm not bored." Sai returned his gaze to the latest Icha Icha Paradise novel that Kakashi

had let him borrow, with two conditions. 1: He must keep the book covered at all times. 2: He must

never speak about it with people who might tell. Sai had happily agreed to these terms, he was eager to

learn more about the emotion, love. This book was certainly detailed and emotional, but he sometimes

wondered what the real-life experience would be like. Just as quickly as that thought entered his mind,

he erased it, because he knew that would probably never happen. He then turned to Naruto. "How

about we go change into our uniform?" "All right! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed his uniform and ran out,

leaving Sai behind to catch up, which he did easily. Kakashi watched the two run toward the bathrooms

to change and sighed. He hoped Naruto didn't run into the Akatsuki, if he did…with that, Kakashi stood

and followed after him. Yamato did as well. Soon after, Gaara and Neji decided to go change as well.

Tohru, Momiji, Kagura, and Kisa sat back down, already changed into their uniforms. Kagura smoothed

down the black pleated skirt, Tohru straightened the laces on the black combat boots, swinging them in

front of her. They're cute, she thought. Kisa pulled at the lace stockings, admiring the intricate design.

Ayame really put a lot of thought into these. She thought happily. They then heard an announcement

come over the train PA system. '_We will be arriving shortly, please be sure that you have your uniforms _

_on and please do not worry about your luggage, that will be taken care of. Thank You for riding the _

_Olympus Express, this has been your pilot, Hermes.' _


	3. The Dragon

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading so far, and I know I will only pay attention to certain characters, but that's because this is my first time working with so many people. Anyways, here's Chapter 3, enjoy! :D Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: The Dragon **

It was evening when they stepped off the train, and as Lelouch observed the gargantuan castle-like

building before him, he studied its Greek architecture and the elaborate gardens. Then, in the distance,

a large, flying something came into sight. He squinted at it, trying to make out what it was. A plane?

Perhaps a Knightmare? No, this thing was much bigger, it appeared like…a dragon?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed the dragon as well, and drew their wands, ready. Then they noticed

that almost everyone was staring at them. The dragon loomed closer, its powerful wings beating, it's red

scales giving off the shine of armor. Then, a voice sounded, "Do not be afraid of the dragon, he's really

quite gentle." A girl with shoulder-length honey blonde hair and mocha eyes hopped off the dragon's

back, she was wearing the Academy's uniform. "I didn't catch the train, so I had to ride Freddie here."

She petted her dragon's snout and looked around. "I don't think I can keep him here, though, oh well.

_Wingardium leviosa!" _With a wave of her wand, several suitcases zoomed down from her dragon's back

and landed by her feet. Pocketing her wand, she turned and looked at her dragon. "Well, Freddie, looks

like you'll have to go back on your own, I'm sorry." Her dragon grunted in reluctant agreement. She then

petted his snout once more. "Hyah! Off you go!" Freddie spread his magnificent wings and took off,

soon a speck in the night sky. "I'm Serefina Michella. Nice to meet you all." She said, smiling warmly and

walking towards the academy, unfazed by the stares. Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up to her. "Are

you a witch as well?" Hermione asked. "What do you think?" Serefina replied, grinning. "Well, did you

go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Yes, I did, and they invited me here." "Funny, I haven't noticed you

around." Ron said. "Eh, I guess I'm just another student amongst students." She shrugged and went off.

"She strikes me as stuck-up." Hermione mused. "Oh well, who cares, we can make other friends here."

Harry said, smiling at Hermione. That's when Hermione remembered Sakura. Where was she? They'd

gone back to their own compartments, and Hermione hadn't seen her since. She spotted a pink head

and rushed toward it. When she approached it, she realized it wasn't Sakura, this girl had pink eyes as

well. Anya turned toward her. "Hello there." Anya snapped a picture of Hermione, who stood there,

confused. "Ah, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Hermione scurried away. She found another

pink head and prayed that this was Sakura. It was. Smiling, she approached her new friend. "Hey,

Sakura!" Sakura turned. "Oh, Hermione! There you are! Did you see that dragon?" "Yeah, it belonged to

this girl named Serefina, she's a witch from my old school, she didn't talk much, though." "Wow, I didn't

know dragon's existed." Sakura viridian eyes shined. Hermione smiled and together they walked toward

the castle. "Oh, Hermione, I want you to meet my friends. This is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto jumped

"Huh? Oh, hey there!" "I'm Hermione, nice to meet you." "And this is Sai." Sai smiled at Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione." Hermione waved. "That guy with red hair over there is Gaara." Gaara turned

halfway, and Hermione was baffled by the black rings around his eyes. "Gaara of the Sand, at your

service." Hermione smiled nervously. "That's Temari, Hinata, TenTen, Ino and Neji." They all turned as

Sakura said their names and either waved, smiled or said hello. "Wow, you have a lot of friends."

Hermione marveled. "Well, Naruto and Sai are my teammates and the rest are on different teams, but

yeah, we're all friends." Sakura grinned. "Hey, Hermione, what's going on?" Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna

appeared next to Hermione. "Oh, I'm just meeting Sakura's friends." Hermione explained. "Who's

Sakura?" Ron asked. "This is Sakura." Hermione gestured toward Sakura, who smiled. "Oh, hello, I'm

Harry Potter, Hermione's friend, and this is Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood."

Everyone greeted each other and they walked to the castle talking. "So you're a wizard, huh?" Naruto

barked. "Prove it!" he said, grinning. "Naruto!" Sakura scolded, but Harry waved it away. "No big deal,

here, I'll do a simple spell." He drew his wand, thought for a moment. "_Expecto Patronum!" _The white

stag sprouted from the tip of his wand. "Whoa! What's that?" The Patronus sensed no dementors, and

then vanished. "That was a Patronus; it fends off dementors, who are dark beings that try to suck out

your soul. They take on different forms for every individual." "Cool!" Naruto shouted his enthusiasm

genuine. Harry grinned.

Sasori watched them from a distance. Magic, huh? First that dragon, now magic. What next? He

anticipated this academy, and its secrets. Now that he was human, he could experience the things he

couldn't experience before.

Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Miranda hurried to catch up with the rest of the crowd. They joined a group

of people. "Hi, I'm Allen." He said to a friendly looking boy with wavy brown hair and jungle green eyes.

Suzaku smiled and shook Allen's hand. "I'm Suzaku." Lelouch turned toward Allen. "Pleasure to meet

you, Allen, I'm Lelouch." Allen smiled "These are my companions, that's Kanda, Miranda, Lavi, and

Lenalee." Kanda nodded, Miranda gave a nervous smile, Lavi grinned, and Lenalee smiled. Kallen turned

toward the new people, hesitated, then decided it was safe. "I'm Kallen." "I'm Shirley, hi there!" "Rivalz

here!" "I'm Kaguya." "Milly Ashford." "N-Nina Einstein." "I'm Nunnally." "Euphemia, but please call me

Euphy." "So, what'd you think of that dragon?" Allen asked. "I think it was real." Suzaku said. Lavi

laughed. "Well, it could have been man-made or something." Suzaku said. "No, I wasn't laughing at you,

Kanda here believes in dragons." "They ARE real." Kanda said forcefully. "All right, all right, calm down,

girlie, your hair might get messed up." Lavi snorted. Allen joined in laughing, even Lenalee and Miranda

looked like they wanted to laugh. Kanda's face turned red with anger. "Shut up, bean sprout!"

"Bakaaaanda!" Allen stuck his tongue out and ran ahead before Kanda could slice him in half. Suzaku

laughed a little. "Bakanda?" "My name is Kanda." Kanda gave Lavi the evil eye. "Don't worry, I

understand why you have long hair, those who don't are immature." Lelouch stated. Kanda looked at

him for a while, then looked away. But Kallen noticed that Lelouch slowed down a little in order to walk

next to Kanda. They then started to converse. She sighed, everyone was listening to Milly's gossip, she

strode ahead and settled walking next to a guy with red hair and jade green eyes. This guy had black

rings around his eyes. She didn't know if it was makeup or something else. She peered closer, not

knowing she was getting a bit too close. "What is it?" Gaara turned his jade orbs to her aqua ones. "Oh,

I'm sorry! I was just wondering, um..." Gaara motioned for her to continue. "Are those natural?" she

asked. Gaara nodded, and then remained silent. "I'm Kallen." Kallen offered. "Gaara, pleased to meet

you." "What do you think of the Academy so far?" Kallen said, pushing for conversation. Gaara obliged

her. "Well, considering I've only been on the train…good?" Kallen laughed. "Well, I guess I'll ask that

once we've gone through a day of it." Gaara nodded. Kallen's stomach growled, and Kallen reflexively

covered her stomach with her arms. Gaara turned toward her and gave a small chuckle. "Hungry?"

"Guess so." Kallen smiled weakly as they continued walking.


	4. The Sorting Scarf

**Hey everyone, it's Chapter 4 already! YAY! Onto the story! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4: The Sorting Scarf**

As the students filed into the Grand Hall, they looked around curiously, taking in their surroundings with interest. They looked at four large rectangular mahogany tables with wooden chairs with gold cushions. Each table had a tablecloth that was a different color. The first table had a maroon tablecloth, and there was a banner at the end on the wall that was also maroon and read in gold letters: Apollo and had a picture of a wolf. The banner next to it was purple and read in luminous gold letters: Athena, and had a picture of a dragon. The one next to it was royal blue and read in gold letters: Demeter and had a picture of a jaguar. The green one next to it, in gold lettering, read: Hades, and had a serpent. Then, out came a tan, tall man with flowing white hair and electric blue eyes, dressed in gold and black robes. He observed all the students with those piercing eyes, and then lifted his arms in a gesture of welcome. "Welcome, all of you! I am Zeus, the headmaster here at Olympus Academy. I invited you all here today to my great academy to gather new skills, and to prepare yourselves for anything in the future. Now, I will introduce my staff, and we will get on with the Sorting." Zeus sat down on a majestic throne at the head table, and a line of teachers marched up. Kakashi stood up. "Hello, I'm Professor Kakashi and I will teach Ninjutsu and Literature class, as well as with my partner here, Professor Yamato." Professor Yamato stood "I am also the dean here, and I will deal with any disciplinary problems here, so please, let's not have any of that, thank you." He smiled at everyone then sat down next to Kakashi. The next teacher introduced herself. But, for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Serefina, they needed no introduction to this familiar teacher. "Good everyone, I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be the head of house for Demeter and I will be teaching you the wonderful art of magic, I hope to see you all soon." Harry and his companions turned to each other in delight. "McGonagall's here!" Harry suddenly felt happier that he was here. The next teacher stood. "I am Professor Lloyd, and I am in charge of the science department, as well as the house of Apollo, and I teach Chemistry and Geometry here, and my assistant here, Professor Cecile will assist me and teach Medicine and Knightmare Training." A woman with dark blue hair and light blue eyes stood and smiled warmly. "Although, Knightmare Training will also be taught by Professor Kakashi, who has been specially trained for this." Cecile and Lloyd took their seats. A tall, tan woman with silver gray hair in a high ponytail and wolf-yellow eyes stood. "Hello, I am Professor Viletta, and I will be teaching Cooking class and Music." She smiled and took her seat. Cornelia stood up next, her purple eyes surveying everyone. "Good evening, everyone, I am Professor Cornelia, and I will be your teacher for Government, and head of the house of Athena." The next teacher and his assistant stood. "Well, well, hello, everyone, what a glorious evening, am I right?" Ayame waltzed up with Minnie, his golden eyes ablaze with happiness. "I am Professor Ayame, and this is my assistant and love of my life, Minnie." Minnie blushed when he said this, but smiled. "I will be your teacher for Fashion and Dance." He took his seat, and Minnie sat next to him. The final teacher stood. "I am Rakshata Chawla, feel free to call me Rakshata, I specialize in Knightmares and will be of assistance to you when you need it." She smiled and sat down. Zeus stood once more. "Now that we have introduced our wonderful professors, let us go on to the Sorting! Professor McGonagall, may you do the honors?" Professor McGonagall smiled and stood up and gracefully made her way over to Zeus, where she was handed a black and gold striped scarf. She then walked to the center of the platform, and spoke in a loud voice so that everyone could hear her. "This is the Sorting Scarf, it will determine which House you shall be placed in, you must understand that once you are placed in a House, there is no changing your House placement, you will obey your Professors, especially your Head of House, and breaking of the rules will result in points being docked from your House. Your House dorm is where you will sleep, your Head of House will explain further once we finish the Sorting. When you hear your name called, come forward, and wear this scarf any way you see fit, and it will call out what House you are to be in. Once you know, you are to sit at that table, understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, let's begin." She unfurled a long scroll of parchment and read out loud the first name. "Anya Alstreim." A girl with wavy pink hair tied up and matching pink eyes made her way up to the platform. '_The Knight of Six? Here?' _Lelouch and Suzaku thought simultaneously. Lelouch quickly looked around to make sure there were no other Knights of the Round here. There weren't. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the Sorting. Anya had been placed in the House of Apollo, where she was sitting now placidly. "Sasori Akasuna." Sakura froze, and she watched as the red head walked up to the platform and placed the scarf around his neck. "Hades!" the scarf yelled. Sakura turned her eyes to Naruto, who was staring at Sasori as well. She then looked for Kakashi and remembered he was up at the staff table. Groaning, she pulled Naruto between Hermione and herself. "Listen, Naruto, Kakashi warned us that the Akatsuki might show up, but to not make a scene, alright?" Naruto looked angry, but he nodded. Sakura loosened her grip and relaxed somewhat. Then she remembered something that Kakashi had told her when he warned her about the Akatsuki. "Sakura, someone else might arrive, and you mustn't let Naruto or yourself get angry or do anything rash…understand?" Sakura had nodded when he said that, and he told her who it was. "Sasuke Uchiha might be coming to this academy." Sakura gulped now, she would be able to restrain herself, but what about Naruto? The ceremony went on. "Deidara Akatsuki." A guy with long blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail and blue eyes strolled up to the platform. He placed the scarf around his neck cautiously. "Hades!" Deidara went and sat happily next to Sasori. "Mikuru Asahina." A cute girl with orange brown hair cautiously made her way up, placed the scarf on her neck casually and waited. "Demeter!" Mikuru went and sat down, twiddling her fingers. "Milly Ashford." A tall, confident looking blonde girl sauntered up and placed the scarf around her waist, her hands on her hips, then waited. "Athena!" She took the scarf off, and sat down with her legs crossed, facing the platform. "Sirius Black." Harry and his friends watched in awe and disbelief as a younger version of Sirius strolled up, grinning and placed the scarf around his bicep, flexing it. Harry and his comrades laughed, but wondered how a younger version of Sirius was here, but then they considered that this academy could probably do magic too, so they decided to ask Sirius later. Sirius sat down at the Hades table just as the next name was called. "Lavi Bookman." A guy with red hair sticking up and an eye patch over one eye, and a giant hammer in his hand walked up, placed the scarf around his neck. "Apollo!" Lavi grinned at Allen, who smiled back, and went to sit down. "Euphemia li Britannia." An elegant looking girl with abundant pink hair and lavender eyes came up and placed the scarf around her arm. "Demeter!" Euphy quickly took the scarf off and scurried off and sat down next to Mikuru. "Rivalz Cardemonde." A lanky boy with dark blue hair and brown eyes walked up, and clumsily placed the scarf around his skinny hips. "Demeter!" Rivalz went and sat down opposite of Euphy. "C.C." A girl with long lime green hair and vibrant golden eyes glided up, and placed the scarf around her hair. "Hades!" C.C. went and sat down opposite of Sasori. "Nina Einstein." A shy girl with black braids and round glasses came up and timidly wrapped the scarf around her neck. "Apollo!" Nina went and sat down at the end of a bench. "Lily Evans." This time, Harry craned his neck and saw…HIS MOTHER walk up and place the scarf around her neck, then sitting down at the Apollo table next to Nina. "What? My mum? H-how?" Harry turned to his friends, but they were just as shocked as he was. Something weird was definitely going on. "Shirley Fenette." A bubbly girl with orange hair and olive green eyes skipped up and placed the scarf around her waist. "Apollo!" She went and sat next to Lily and Nina. "Hermione Granger." A girl with bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes strode up and placed the scarf modestly around her neck. "Apollo!" Hermione grinned and sat down as close to Lily as possible, crossing her fingers, hoping Sakura could be in her house. "Sakura Haruno." A girl with short pink hair and viridian eyes paced up and placed the scarf like a headband. "Apollo!" Sakura grinned at Hermione, who was beaming, and they giggled as she sat down next to Hermione. "Sai Higurashi." A handsome pale boy with ink-black eyes and black hair jogged up and placed the scarf around his wrist. "Apollo!" He went and sat down across from Sakura and Hermione. "Tohru Honda." A cute girl with brown hair and blue eyes stumbled up, blushing, and placed the scarf carefully around her arm. "Demeter!" She went and sat down. "Hinata Hyuuga." A girl with purple black hair and clear eyes walked up shyly and placed the scarf around her head. "Demeter!" She went and sat down next to Tohru. "Neji Hyuuga." A boy with dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail and the same clear eyes as Hinata walked up, then placed the scarf around his leg. "Apollo!" He went and sat next to Sai. "Kallen Kouzuki." A beautiful girl with short magenta red hair and aqua blue eyes walked up and placed the scarf around her hair. "Athena!" Kallen went and sat down. "Kaguya Kururugi!" A girl with long black hair and green eyes skipped up and succinctly whirled the scarf around her torso. "Apollo!" She strolled back confidently. "Suzaku Kururugi." A tall, handsome guy with wavy brown hair and jungle green eyes made his way up and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Athena!" He went and sat next to Milly. "Lelouch Lamperouge." An even handsomer guy with black straight hair and purple eyes strode up, observing everyone's faces. He wrapped the scarf around his chest. "Apollo!" He removed it and sat down. "Nunnally Lamperouge." A girl with light brown locks of hair that tumbled down her back skipped up, her lavender eyes shining. She wrapped the scarf around her elbow. "Demeter!" She went and found a spot next to Euphy. "Lenalee Lee." A tall girl with short black hair that was growing and black eyes walked up, smiling, giving an affable appearance. She placed the scarf around her leg. "Athena!" She went and took a seat near Suzaku and Milly. "Neville Longbottom." A boy almost tripped on his way to the platform, his dark brown curls bouncing. He looked up with gray eyes toward the crowd as he placed the scarf across his newly developed torso. He had been at a gym over the summer, mostly because his grandma had forced him to get into shape. "Demeter!" He went and hurriedly sat next to a random person, which happened to be Tohru. "Miranda Lotto." A girl with wavy black hair and anxious dark eyes walked up and placed the scarf around her neck. "Demeter!" She went and took a seat by Hinata. "Luna Lovegood." A pretty girl with light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes skipped up and placed the scarf around her arm. "Demeter!" She went and sat next to Miranda. "Remus Lupin." Again, Harry and them looked up to see a younger Remus walk up, accept the scarf and place it around his sandy blonde hair, his blue eyes alive. "Demeter!" He sat next to Luna. "Draco Malfoy." Disbelievingly, Harry watched his nemesis march up to the platform, his white blonde hair as slick as ever, his blue eyes as mischievous as ever. He smirked at Harry as he placed the scarf around his neck. "Hades!" He stepped off the platform and sat next to Deidara. "Serefina Michelle." A girl with dark blonde hair and mocha brown eyes sauntered up and placed the scarf around her thigh. "Hades!" She grinned and sat next to Draco, who embraced her. "Yuki Nagato." A girl with an expressionless face and silver gray hair walked up, and wrapped the scarf around her head. "Apollo!" She went and sat down across from Lelouch. "Shikamaru Nara." A laid-back looking kind of guy loped toward the platform, his spiky black hair in a ponytail, and his intelligent brown eyes looking straight ahead. He wrapped the scarf around his arm. "Apollo!" Not seeming to care, he went and sat down next to Yuki Nagato. "Harry Potter." A boy with jet-black hair and jade green eyes went up and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Athena!" He went and sat down across from Suzaku. "James Potter." Harry whirled around on his seat so fast, he almost fell. Suzaku caught his arm. "Are you all right?" Suzaku asked. Harry nodded, still staring at his father, who was now wrapping the scarf around his elbow, grinning at Sirius and Remus. It was actually his dad! Harry grinned, this school was amazing! He noticed his eyes were getting misty-eyed. He quickly blinked it away, and was ecstatic when he heard that his father was going to be in his house. James went grinning to Harry and embraced him. "Hey, son, how have you been?" Harry noticed his father had a misty-eyed look as well. Harry hugged him again, not believing that he was actually here. "Dad…" he whispered. "How did you come back?" James pulled away. "The school brought your mother and I back so we could participate in the academy with you. Are you happy?" James grinned. "Fantastic!" Harry grinned back, and they both looked back at the platform. "Tom Riddle." Harry frowned as he went up. "Hades!" Tom went and sat down next to Akito. "Gaara Sabaku." A guy with dark red hair and jade green eyes calmly walked up and placed the scarf around his torso. "Athena!" Gaara went and sat down across from Kallen, folding his arms across his chest as usual. "Temari Sabaku." A girl with medium blonde hair that was tied up in two spiky pigtails and sea green eyes walked up and placed the scarf around her waist. "Athena!" She went and sat down next to Gaara. "Severus Snape." A gaunt looking boy with greasy black hair and cold black eyes stalked up the platform and placed the scarf around his wrist. "Hades!" He went and sat down across from Draco. "Akito Sohma." A girl with short black hair and matching eyes strode up and placed the scarf around her hips. "Hades!" She went and sat at an empty spot. "Kagura Sohma." A girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes made her way up and placed the scarf around her waist. "Athena!" She went and took her seat next to James. "Kisa Sohma." A girl with light orange hair and amber gold eyes padded up to the platform and twirled the scarf around her arm. "Demeter!" She went and sat across from Remus. "Kyo Sohma." A guy with bright orange hair and dark orange eyes sauntered up and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Hades!" Kyo went and sat as far from Akito as possible, landing next to Serefina. "Momiji Sohma." A boy with light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes skipped up and tied the scarf around his calf. "Demeter!" He went and sat down next to Tohru. "Rin Sohma." A tall girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes sashayed up sexily, and she swirled the scarf around her chest. "Hades!" She took a seat across from Kyo. "Yuki Sohma." A guy with gray silver hair and purple eyes walked up and wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Apollo!" He went and sat across from Lelouch. "Haruhi Suzumiya." A lively girl with short brown hair and amber eyes hopped up and twirled the scarf around her torso beauty pageant style. "Apollo!" She grinned and sat next to Lavi. "TenTen Toshiro." A girl with brown hair tied up in two Chinese style buns and brown eyes walked up and placed the scarf around her leg. "Athena!" She smiled and sat down across from Temari. "Itachi Uchiha." A tall guy with black hair tied into a low ponytail and black eyes with a line running down from each of them slowly made his way up and placed the scarf around his arm. "Hades!" He went and sat down next to Sasori. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura saw Naruto's head spin toward him, but he didn't move, in fact, he seemed pretty calm. 'Good' she thought. Naruto stared at his best friend, his enemy, Sasuke. He didn't do anything though, he knew he couldn't, not here anyways. "Hades!" Sasuke went and sat down next to Kyo. "Naruto Uzumaki." A boy with bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes jogged up and wrapped the scarf around his forehead, missing his headband. "Athena!" He went and sat down on Gaara's other side. "Allen Walker." A boy with silver hair and blue eyes speed walked up and wrapped the scarf around his head. "Athena!" He walked off to sit next to Lenalee. "Ginniviere Weasley." A girl with flaming red hair and warm brown eyes walked up and placed the scarf around her waist. "Athena!" she went and sat across from Harry and his dad, asking questions. "Ronald Weasley." A boy with the same red hair and green eyes walked up and wrapped the scarf around his torso. "Athena!" He smiled and sat down next to Harry and his dad. "Ino Yamanaka." A girl with light blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes skipped up and placed the scarf around her ponytail. "Demeter!" She went to sit down next to Hinata. "Kanda Yu." A tall guy with long black hair tied into a ponytail high above his head and snake black eyes marched up to the platform and placed the scarf around his chest. "Athena!" He sighed and went to sit down next to Allen. Zeus stood up. "Well, that appears to be everybody," he said "Now I guess we can begin the feast, but first, there are other positions to give. Prefects here will be given responsibility over the behavior of their fellow classmates and be a role model, there are four per house. Prefects for the house of Apollo will be: Lelouch Lamperouge, Kaguya Kururugi, Shikamaru Nara, and Yuki Nagato. Prefects for Athena are: Suzaku Kururugi, TenTen Toshiro, Milly Ashford, and Allen Walker. Prefects for the house of Demeter are these people: Euphemia li Britannia, Ino Yamanaka, Tohru Honda, and Remus Lupin. Prefects for the house of Hades are: Sasuke Uchiha, C.C., Akito Sohma, and Sirius Black. Now, finally, the positions for our Quidditch teams here at Olympus Academy, now bear in mind you who have already played Quidditch, this is for foreign people only, so they can gain experience. Alright, Quidditch will be further explained by our teachers, but here are the players, so listen up and remember which one you are, now, also keep in mind there are seven players for each team. Apollo: Anya Alstreim is our Seeker; Sai Higurashi is our Chaser number 1, Neji Hyuuga is Chaser number 2, Shirley Fenette is Chaser number 3, Sakura Haruno is Beater number 1, Lavi Bookman is Beater number 2, and the Keeper and Captain is Haruhi Suzumiya. Now, Athena's team: Seeker is Naruto Uzumaki, Chaser number 1 is Kallen Kouzuki, Chaser 2 is Lenalee Lee, Chaser 3 is Kagura Sohma, Beater number 1 is Kanda Yu, Beater number 2 is Temari Sabaku, and Keeper and Captain is Gaara Sabaku. Demeter's team: Seeker and Captain is Nunnally Lamperouge, Chaser number 1 is Hinata Hyuuga, Chaser number 2 is Tohru Honda, Chaser number 3 is Mikuru Asahina, and Beater number 1 is Rivalz Cardemonde, Beater number 2 is Momiji Sohma, and Keeper is Miranda Lotto. Team Hades: Seeker is Serefina Michelle; Chaser number 1 is Deidara Akatsuki, Chaser number 2 is Rin Sohma, Chaser number 3 is Sasuke Uchiha, Beater number 1 is C.C., Beater number 2 is Kyo Sohma, and Keeper and Captain is Sasori Akasuna. The schedules for your classes and a map of the school will be delivered in your dorm, which you will be directed to after dinner. There, now that we've covered all that, let us settle in and enjoy the feast!" He spread his muscled arms wide and suddenly, the tables were covered with innumerable plates of food, and drink. Everyone gasped and looked at the abundant plates, and when Zeus told them to dig in, they did, hungry.


End file.
